Brandon (2023 Film) Transcript
Chapter 1: Stephen Comes Leafy: Brandon!! Brandon!! Wake Up!!! Brandon: (yawns) What time is it? Leafy: It’s your birthday!!! Brandon: OK (yawns) Leafy: Let’s go get your friends!!! Brandon: OK. Leafy: Everyone!!!! Wake up!!! It’s Brandon’s Birthday!!! Anna: (yawns) OK. Firey: Huh? What time is it? Kellie: It’s Brandon Birthday. All: Happy Birthday, Brandon. Brandon: Leafy woke me up. Daddy: You woke Leafy up when you have a nightmare. Mommy: Daddy. OK, Brandon. Your going to open the presents at 9:00 AM. Brandon: But what time is now? All: 8:00!?!? Elsa: Ugh. It’s 1 hour left. Pin: I don’t think we need a problem. Brandon: It’s 8:45 AM now. It really a birthday. That... That today is 8/18/20 Balloony: Yeah. Somebody taking away from that old gate. Gaty: Hey!! (knocks on door) Brandon: Who is it? Nathan: I think it’s a delivery food. Brandon: It’s my birthday card!! Hi?? Stephen: How dare you download videos MooTube Brandon: It’s YouTube! Stephen: Whatever. Chapter 2: Stephen destroys Brandon’s House Nathan: Hey! Who are you? Stephen: Stephen!! Now I’m going to kidnap Brandon!! Nathan: Why?? Stephen: Because he uploaded a video on YouTube!!! Brandon: No!! I didn’t!!! Pin: He was telling the truth, Sticky Villain Guy!! Brandon: Yeah!! I’m telling the truth!! Stephen: I’m going to destroy your house. Brandon: No, Stupid. Stephen: That’s It!! Brandon: Ow!! Leafy: Are you OK? Brandon: No. (crying) Firey: He’s bleeding. Anna: That was right. Stephen: I got an incinerator. I can destroy the parents dishes. Brandon: No! Not my parents dishes! Firey: I can make you On Fire!! Stephen: Nope. You will not. I will put you out. Firey: Uh. Water is my poison!! Stephen: Oh Yeah?!?! Vanellope: I can save you, Firey!! Hot Hot!! Firey: Ahh!!! Stephen: I can do that Pots and Pans when Brandon cooks dinner. Brandon: But. But But But But... Stephen: No buts!! Elsa: Well. Don’t listen to the bad guy, Brandon. Stephen: No!! Brandon has to listen to me!! I got Brandon’s parents jewelry. Leafy: Oh, Great. Elsa: I agree. I am a Recovery Center. (recovers Firey) Firey: I’m so glad you bring me back!! Stephen: Not again. Candace Flynn: Has the stupid guy finished? Stephen: Nope!! Brandon: No. Not our bed!!! Brandon, Leafy, Ferb, Candace Flynn and Pin: Stop. You have to stop. No. You have to stop. Stephen: Here comes Brandon’s Toys. Well. I’m done. No it’s time to kidnap Brandon. Brandon: Oh No!! Pin: Run!! Stephen: Who is that? Brandon: (gasps) What are you doing. What is your name? June Einstein: June Einstein. Brandon: Hello. June Einstein: You can join to my Einsteins. Brandon: Really? Stephen: No. I going to kidnap you!! Chapter 3: Brandon’s Family Mommy and Daddy: (yawns) Kellie: Hey. Where’s Brandon? Pin: Can you remember when Stephen tries to kidnap him and June Einstie... Kellie: Yeah. Can we call the police? Gekko: The police got died. Logan: Oh. So how we can save him? Mommy: All right. Who wants to save Brandon? Daddy: OK. Owlette, Gekko, Catboy, Phineas, Firey and Woody and rescue. Pin: The competition is to rescue Brandon. When I blow the whistle, you have to go. If you did it. Take him to the Einsteins Place. Go. (pin blows whistle) Firey: We going to Annapolis. more upcoming Category:Transcripts